1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to plugs and receptacles and, more particularly, is concerned with a multi-stranded conductor terminal assembly with a washer having undulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plugs and receptacles are generally employed in and around industrial plants, both indoors and outdoors, on portable and stationary devices. Plugs and receptacles receive and house sleeves and pins which mate with one another when the plug and receptacle are connected to one another. The ends of multi-stranded conductors must be terminated in some way so as to make electrical contact with the sleeves and pins. Each of the plug and receptacle has a terminal assembly with a cavity for receiving the ends of the conductor strands of the multi-stranded conductor. The terminal assembly typically includes a set screw which is threadably rotated against the conductor wires or strands of a multi-stranded conductor such that the set screw abuts the strands and completes a wire termination.
A problem exists, however, when the set screw is rotated against the conductor strands. The end of the set screw rubs over the strands as the set screw is turned relative thereto. This rubbing causes wearing of and damage to the strands. This manner of wire termination also results in eventual loosening of the electrical connection of the set screw with the conductor strands upon expansion and contraction of the conductor strands due to thermal cycling.
Consequently, a need remains for a terminal assembly which provides a solution to the aforementioned problems in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.